Latias and Her New Friends
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: After Palkia gets carried away by a wave, Latias saves her. She wants to become friends with Dialga and Palkia, however her overprotective older brother gets in the way. Can she convince Latios that they mean no harm to her?
1. Chapter 1

"WHOO HOO!"

A young Pokemon joyfully shouts out as she dives in and out of the water. The large, pink dragon Pokemon swiftly uses her hands to swim along the icy water as she reaches for the surface. The water itself was only 10 feet from the ground, so it was almost shallow water. From the top, the water was a crystal clear white with many ice blocks floating on its surface. From there, the Pokemon gradually comes up to the surface to breathe for air before she goes down to dive again. Before she does that, she shouts out to her partner, who is sitting on the beach itself.

"Hey Dialga, come on in! The water is awesome!" she shouted to a blue dragon sitting on the beach.

"No thanks…" Dialga said as he stared at the water long and hard. He sat there on the beach, watching the girl jump in and out of the water. In his mind, he wants to join her; however, he's afraid that the water will rust his steel parts. He was a steel and dragon type Pokemon, so water was something he wasn't a fan of, especially since water can make steel rusty.

From where he was sitting, the beach looked rather wonderful. A clear blue sky, bright shining sun whose light illuminated the sky, clear white water and soft brown sand. Near the boardwalk, sits a small picket sign that reads 'welcome to Blizzard Beach'. That explains why the water is so chilly and the ice blocks floating. This beach is famous for Is rather chilly temperatures.

Where the girl was at, the tides were starting to pick up as small waves began to form in the water. She kept jumping into the water and swimming below its surface until she needed to breathe again. For her, being underwater was water wonderful, because of the fact that besides from being a dragon type, she was also a water type. In the rain or underwater, she was fast and by fast, she was double her original speed. She often liked the swiftness of her movements as she swam under the water's icy surface.

As she reached up to the surface, the tides began to get bigger and bigger which each wave that crashes on to the shore. The girl was staring at them for some time as she played in the water, but didn't really think anything of them. The waves, even though were getting bigger, were not big enough to any harm to her. They were still merely small ripples of waves, lingering through the water. She turned back to Dialga, who was staring at her as he sat there.

"Are you _sure _you don't want to come in?" she asked with a smile that made him blush.

As he was about to answer her, he noticed an enormous wave, about fifteen feet in height, was coming toward her from behind. The wave was moving fast as it carried a lot of ice blocks and seaweed with it. With that, he got up from his spot and walked toward the water.

"Palkia, look behind you!" he yelled out to her as he motioned for her to look behind.

She turned around and in about six inches from her; the huge wave was speeding toward her. Because it was so close to her, she didn't have much time to escape. She watched helplessly as the wave continues to make its way toward her. It got closer, closer and closer until…

BAM!

The wave carried her, along with five ice blocks and a bunch of seaweed from the underground. Dialga helplessly watched as he heard Palkia screaming for help while being carried away by the wave. In his mind, he wished that he could help her. However, because of his fear of water, this was something he was very hesitant of doing.

"Palkia! It's going to be okay. I'll get help!" he yelled as he went to find anyone else on the beach that can help him. Unfortunately for him, there was hardly anyone on Blizzard Beach today. Sundays were those days where most people don't even bother going to the beach. He looked and looked and there was virtually nobody on the beach, not even a lifeguard. The beach itself was relatively small, so he didn't really have to go far to look for anyone.

When he came back to see if Palkia made It on to the shore, he was in for a surprise he didn't expect. He saw a rather young Pokemon, trying with all their might to pull her out of the water and into the shore. The Pokemon was red and white, had jet-like wings and was very small compared to Palkia. To Dialga, it appeared that this Pokemon was having a hard time trying to get her onto the shore, however for a seemly four foot tall dragon that appears to be fragile; they are doing a rather good job. The Pokemon was grabbing on to Palkia's hand as little by little, they dragged her on to the soft brown sand and away from the water.

By that time, Dialga walked over to both Pokemon very slowly. Palkia appeared not to be moving as he approached her. The Pokemon who pulled her out was looking at her carefully and quietly. Dialga, being careful not to scare away the Pokemon, came up behind them to thank them.

"Hey there!" he said.

The Pokemon turned around and gave Dialga a surprised look on their face.

"Oh… was she your friend?" the Pokemon asked in a high pitched, quiet voice that sounded sweet and innocent. Judging by the sound on their voice, the Pokemon was female, or could be.

"She's my girlfriend. I wanted to thank you for saving her. That was pretty amazing what you did," Dialga said to her.

"So she is your friend. You're welcome. Thank you for not helping me," she said with a cute smile.

"Wait… you wanted me to help you?" Dialga asked as he was confused. He wasn't sure if that was sarcasm or not.

"No. I've always wanted a moment where I could do something myself. And you've given that to me. Thank you," the younger girl said with a big smile. "My name is Latias. Tell me your name and we won't be 'rangers anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

"Rangers?" Dialga asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Latias didn't answer his question, but instead turned to Palkia to see if she had woken up from the accident. She was still lying face up on the sand, with no movement. However both dragons can see that she was breathing. With her hands placed on Palkia's chest, Latias shook the large Pokemon side to side to see if she would wake up.

"WAKEEE UP!" Latias called out with a quiet, frustrated voice that sounded innocent at the same time. She had a rather concerned look on her face when she saw that Palkia wasn't waking up.

"Hey now, don't be so hard on her," Dialga pleaded. "I think that wave she was carried in kinda knocked the wind out of her. Let me try to see if I can wake her," He said as he walked over to Palkia's other side and began to nuzzle her softly.

He blushed lightly as he softly and slowly rubbed his face against the side of Palkia's neck intimately quite a few times. This made Palkia take a deep breath, but she still wouldn't wake up. However, this was a good sign to the both of them, because she could be waking up soon. Dialga then moved closer to Palkia's neck. As he did that, he began to feel his face heat up madly, as if his skin was going to melt right off of him. He closed his eyes and began to plant a few passionate kisses along the side of her neck. Now, he could feel his skin starting to melt off.

As Dialga was attempting to wake up his girl, Latias noticed that Palkia's eyes began to blink. She was waking up; however Dialga was still too busy in the moment to notice this. Palkia then was beginning to breathe heavy as he kept going. She took her right hand and placed it on the side of his warm face. Dialga felt the pressure of a familiar hand touching his face. So he pulled away from Palkia's neck and saw that she was indeed awake, thanks to his thinking.

"Dialga?" Palkia asked as she flashed a smile. "You saved me!"

"Wha-," Dialga started to ask.

Palkia quickly got up from the ground and proceeded to wrap her arms around Dialga's neck. She hugged him tightly and intimately.

"I love you," she said in a cutesy tone. A big smile grew on Dialga's face as his face turned blood red.

However, he still had to tell her that he wasn't the one who pulled her from the water. Even though he wished he was the one, he wasn't. The one who saved her came in the form of a four foot tall fragile young dragon.

"I love you too, Palkia. But, I'm not the one who saved you," Dialga got to finally say. "Look behind you."

With her arms still wrapped around his neck, Palkia turned her head slightly to see the real pokemon who saved her. A red and white little girl with a big smile on her face and jet like wings. Palkia couldn't believe it. How could a girl this small and fragile save someone as big as she was?

"I'm happy you're awake!" Latias exclaimed. "I feel all better now!"

"Thanks for saving me," Palkia said as she unwrapped her arms from around Dialga's neck and fully turned towards the young girl. "My name is Palkia and this is Dialga," she said as she pointed to Dialga.

"My name is Latias. I'm new to this place and I was lonely. So I wanted to sneak out and make new friends," she said in her normal quiet voice. "Now, you guys and I are no longer rangers!"

"Yeeaah, about that. Rangers?" Dialga asked again.

"Yeah, my brother said don't talk to rangers," Latias replied. "Anyway, I have to go home, but I was wondering if you two can come with me. My brother is going to get angry because I left the house without him knowing."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sure but, are you saying that if your brother sees us, then he won't get mad at you for sneaking out?" Dialga asked.

"Yes! I know your name and you know mine right? Then we know each other," she said with a smile on her face.

Dialga and Palkia both looked at each other with a confused look. How does only knowing ones name constitutes as knowing a person? It doesn't mean that you know someone, you just know their name; what they are called. This young girl does not seem to be very smart judging by the things she is saying; however, she does seem like someone who only wants to make new friends.

"Well… where is your house?" Dialga asked eluding her last statement.

Latias then zipped behind the pair and looked around to see if she saw her home. But, as she looked left and right, she couldn't tell from all the buildings in the city, where her house was located. "To tell you the truth, I don't know," she sighed.

"You mean, you DON'T know where you live?" Dialga asked with a concerned tone.

"I don't know how to get there. I snuck out the window and flew away as fast as I could. But now, I don't know where my house is because I went too far," she explained.

With that, the two dragons take another look at each other with that same confused expression from before. They really have no idea what to make of this. How is this girl going to find her way home is she doesn't know where her house is? After all, they just met her, so they are not going to know where she lived either.

"We'll figure it out," Palkia assured.

However, just as Dialga was about to ask something, he quickly looked at the icy water from the corner of his eye. He could almost swear that he saw an invisible object in the shape of a jet, fly over the water with great speed and toward him.

"I guess I'm seeing things," Dialga said out loud.

When he turned his whole body toward the water, he saw that same shape again, flying above the water. It's speed so great that it created waves in the water. He knows now that he isn't seeing things. However, an invisible plane may be hard to explain.

"Do you guys see that plane?" he asked the girls.

Palkia turned toward the water and looked very hard at the place where Dialga said the plane was at. However the object disappeared just when she turned to look for it.

"I don't see anything Dial…"

Before she could finish her sentence; "Look!" Dialga yelled as he directed the others toward the water.

Everyone then looks up and sees a huge wave coming toward the shore. One that was big enough to hit the three dragons in a two foot radius. They all helplessly watched as the wave was heading towards where they were standing. Latias starts to scream an irritating shrill sound as Palkia went and tightly put her arms around Dialga's neck to protect him while anticipating the wave crashing the shore.

However, to their surprise, the wave never made it to where the kids were standing, but rather to the beginning of the shore. Upon seeing this, they all breathed a sigh of relief. But, the ordeal was not over. Dialga then sees the plane, yet again. This time, however, it came and attempted to take a straight shot at him. He got down on the ground quickly at the plane raced right above him, narrowly missing its mark. Palkia turned around and saw just what he was talking about. That plane.

As it made a loop around to prepare to hit the blue dragon once again, the brave pink dragon got in front of her loved one and spread her arms out, barricading the plane from hitting him. After doing this, the plane halted to a complete stop just two feet from Dialga and Palkia. Even though she was standing with her arms spread out, Palkia herself was anticipating what would happen next.

The object began to show its true identity by appearing to turn off its invisibility. When it finally revealed itself, it was not really a plane after all, but a Pokemon. A Pokemon that looked identical to Latias. Except that this Pokemon was blue and bigger. It also had red eyes and bigger wings that were shaped like the ones you'd see on a jet, thus explaining why Dialga thought it was an actual plane.

Palkia stared at this Pokemon, studying him. She believed him to be male, but was unsure since blue doesn't always seem to equal male. The Pokemon crossed his arms as he glared at the scared Latias. When she looked at him, she was shaking as if she was chilly and she was whimpering as if she was a puppy. She was afraid of this guy. Not only that, this guy seems to be very angry with her. Even though he clearly was trying to attack Dialga, he was more focused on Latias for the moment.

During this time, Dialga got up from the ground to witness exactly what Palkia was seeing. When he looked at the Pokemon, there was something that stuck out about him. He looked almost like Latias and when he looked closely, there was one detail that the pair had missed earlier about Latias; she had a blue triangle on her chest. Strange enough, the Pokemon had a red triangle on him. Well, she did say that she had a brother. Could this Pokemon be her brother?

Nonetheless, this Pokemon stared at Latias for some time. His left hand was clenching into a tight fist as he glared at her still. Dialga and Palkia both looked at him with worried faces, thus Palkia still standing in front of her other half with her arms stretched to her sides in case the Pokemon tries to attack him.

"You know what's going to happen next, Latias?" The Pokemon asked. This guy was indeed male judging by the voice and he seemed to have a thick Spanish/middle eastern accent.

Latias was taking a while to answer because she was breathing at a rather fast pace. "Y-yes," she said in a faint voice. She shook as she awaited the punishment he was going to dish out this time.

Then, he went over to her and starts hitting her arms and sides with his clenched fist. He did this at a rather rapid pace and which each set of hits, he manages to get a few words in and by the looks of it, he was NOT happy.

"How many… Latias! I was worried sick about you!" he said as he continued to hit Latias on mainly her arms.

During this time, she was crying and pleading with him to stop hitting her as Dialga and Palkia watched helplessly. Dialga felt as if he needed to say something or stop this guy. Whether this guy was her brother or whatever, he didn't like seeing others get hit. Especially, if it was a young kid. However, because the Pokemon was intimidating, he managed to keep his mouth shut.

"Please, I-I-I'm begging you. P-please Latios, please stop," Latias pleaded as she continued to take hits from him.

Now, it's confirmed that they are indeed brother and sister. Latios… why is he so angry? And is he mad at the two dragons? If so, for what?

Latios then stops hitting his little sister. However it wasn't because she asked him to stop, it was because he wanted to now verbally discipline her. "What have I told you about sneaking out of the house Latias?" he asked in a stern tone.


	4. Chapter 4

"D-d-don't sneak out the house?" Latias replied while still scared.

"Exactly! Why did you do it?" Latios asked her while going on a tangent. "We are in a new region, Latias. You don't know your way around here and neither do I. So imagine how I felt when I was looking for you and I couldn't find you. Don't know you that someone can hurt you, Latias? Really!"

During that rant, Latios can feel himself tensing up by the minute. The thought of his little sister getting harmed by a total stranger makes him not only sick, but angry. He has always told Latias not to leave the house without his permission, but she doesn't listen. She sneaks out anyway, even when he tells her no. Most of the time, he doesn't let her go out of the house without him because of the threat that is out there. Alone, she can be vulnerable to a lot of things, due to her naivety. With him guarding her, he can issue an attack on anyone who dares to harm his little sister.

"Somebody could just grab you, Latias. What would I have done? WHAT WOULD I HAVE DONE?" he screamed.

The whole time, Dialga and Palkia were just standing there, watching the whole ordeal unfold right before their eyes. They are not sure what to make of the situation as of now however; they could tell that Latias was in trouble. A lot of trouble.

"Can we leave now, Dialga?" Palkia whispered to him as she still stood there in front of him with her arms stretched.

"We can't just leave this girl behind. She helped us, we help her," Dialga whispered back.

"But this guy is scaring me…" she said in a worried tone.

"It's okay, Palkia. If he does anything to you, I'll be sure to protect you," he reassured.

Meanwhile, back to the siblings, Latias was still shaken by this. Latios' words stung her like needles. What would he have done if she was harmed? What would he have done if he lost her? By the way he was saying this, he would be at lost for words. So the reason he was upset was because he feared that he lost her. Understanding this in her own way, she finally calmed down a bit to the point where she was not shaking in fear.

"Why?" Latios yelled as he was still confronting his sister.

Then he took his left hand, the same hand he used to hit her, and moved it toward her face. He then placed his thumb on one side of her face while his other fingers were on the opposite side; then moving his fingers and thumb toward each other, thus squeezing her face. He moved closer to his as he continued talking.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Latios screamed out once more.

By that time, Dialga was trying his hardest not to butt into this family matter as he just watched. However, that image of Latios grabbing Latias' face, then yelling at her was just too much to handle. He wanted to do something to help her. Whether he was her brother or whoever he was to her, he knew that he couldn't let him be mean to his little sister.

"STOP!" Dialga called out.

All of a sudden, the two siblings halted to a stop, literally. The two were not moving and still in the same position as they were last at. Latios' hand is still on Latias' face and he just staring at them. They just froze that way. Now was the time to separate these two Dialga went over to the Latis and began tugging on Latios' hand to separate it from his sisters face. As he did that, Palkia turned around and saw that the two siblings were not moving at all, and that Dialga was tugging on Latios.

"What are you doing?" Palkia asked in shock.

"Breaking them apart," Dialga replied as he successfully pried Latios from his sister.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you CRAZY?" she yelled. "He'll get you!"

Palkia turned around and opened her mouth. With that, a clear colored bolt of energy came out and shot out like a laser. All of that energy circulated in to a huge spiral as it swirled and swirled. Eventually, it forms in to a huge pink circle that looks quite similar to a vortex, which inside of it was floating pearls.

"Come on, Dialga!" She said as she turned to Dialga. "It's not too late! We can make a run for it," Palkia said as she pointed to the vortex.

However, Dialga wasn't paying attention to Palkia at the moment. He was trying to make sure Latias was okay before resuming time around them. He was quite worried about her as he was studying her face. He wanted to see if she had any marks on her face from her older brother grabbing her. She had no marks on her face, but her expression is sure of someone who is afraid and shamed.

"Dialga!" Palkia yelled once more.

"Palkia, hush," he said to her in a serious tone. "I mean, Palkia, I just stopped time around the two of them and I'm trying to help this girl here. So should you. I mean she saved YOU, Palkia and now you're just being rude. That's not nice."

"But I'm _scared_…" Palkia said in a quivering tone.

"Palkia…"

"But Dialga…"

"Hush!" Dialga said as he tried to calm Palkia down. "You're going to be okay. I did tell you that I would be here if anything happens to you, right? I won't anything happen to you. You just need to relax."

Palkia started to walk towards the scene from where she was last standing. She was still shaken by Latios' words and how he came across, however, Dialga's words seemed to calm her down quite a bit. As long as Dialga was around, she would have nothing to worry about. So she went to the spot where Dialga was standing just a few inches from the Latis and began to put her arms around his neck for comfort. 

Meanwhile, as all said and done, Dialga decides to let time flow freely again around the two dragons. As that happened, they started the move again and they pretty much started from where they left off. Except that Latios' hand wasn't on his little sister's face. Latias was still shaking and whimpering as if he was grabbing her face and yelling at her. As her brother was looking confused, she quietly and slowly crept behind Dialga and Palkia to hide from Latios.

Upon noticing this, Dialga motioned for Palkia to turn his neck loose to that he can turn around. When freed, he turned to Latias, who looked up at him with a scared look on her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"N-no," Latias said as she was shaking in fear.

However before Dialga could say something else… "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Latios screamed from behind.

He and Palkia quickly turned back around to see a rather angry Latios just standing there, with his arms crossed, glaring at both Dialga and Latias.

"Get over here, Latias!" he commanded.

But Latias didn't move. She just stood there behind the two dragons just shaking and whimpering in fear. The truth is that she really doesn't want to listen to him. He doesn't even understand that these two dragons were causing her no harm, but rather she wanted to be their friend. All she wanted was friends, but inside, Latias was angry with Latios for ruining that chance for her with his overprotectiveness.

"Get over here NOW, Latias!" he yelled once again.

"NO!" Latias yelled in an angry yet scared tone.

"What did you just say to me?" Latios replied. He was ultimately not surprised to hear his little sister talk back to him. However, that only fueled his anger even more. In his mind, Latias has no business talking back to him. He takes care of her and ensures her safety plus as the alpha-male, he feels that Latias should obey him. So to see her disobey like she does most of the time made him really mad. 


	6. Chapter 6

By that time, Latias has gathered up a little bit of her strength to finally repeat what she has told him.

"NO!" she yelled but in a more determined voice.

She was still angry, more angrier now than she was before. All she wanted was a normal life where she can make friends, that is, without Latios always being right there. He always has to look over everyone she talks to so he can make sure she is safe and that they can be trusted. When it comes to his little sister, Latios doesn't trust anyone he doesn't' know around her. Anyone could come up to her and snatch her and do something very bad to her. Latias, in her heart, knows that these two dragons are very nice and don't seem like they would do any harm to her. Palkia seems to be more afraid than she is, while Dialga is keeping his cool and looking out for the one he loves, at the same time, also looking out for Latias herself.

"Latias! Did you just talk back to me?" Latios asked in an angry tone while crossing his arms.

"Yes," Latias replied as she went behind Dialga so that she didn't have to look at Latios while talking to him.

Latios increasingly got angrier and angrier as time progressed. Not only did Latias talk back to him, when it wasn't her place to do so, but she wasn't even looking at him when she was talking to him. She was always supposed to look at him when she was speaking to him. To top it off, she wasn't doing what she is told. In his mind, Latios was beginning to think that Latias thinks she's too good to listen to him.

Get. Over. Here. NOW, Latias! I'm not playing with you!" Latios shouted once more as a last attempt to get his sister to listen to him.

"NO!" She shouted even louder than before.

With that, Latios growled as he looked up at Dialga, who was standing right in front of Latias. He's blocking him from confronting his sister up close. Now he sees what's going on. Latias is talking back to him because Dialga is protecting her from him. So with the protection of a bigger Pokemon than himself, Latios might not stand a chance against Dialga, even though in his mind, he thinks that he can beat him because he's so smart. If Dialga wasn't protecting Latias, she wouldn't be able to disrespect Latios, but rather do what he tells her to do.

That's it! Dialga is the roadblock in this situation. Latios wasn't afraid of him at all. In fact, he thought that he was better than him. All he needed to do was intimidate him. Make him move out of the way so that he can confront Latias face to face.

"Get out of my way," Latios said coldly.

He said it in a tone so cold that it made Dialga jump slightly. It also made Latias cling tightly to Dialga's tail for safety and Palkia shake with fear. However, Palkia quickly glanced over at Latias holding on to her love's tail in fear. This made her jealous because well, she was grabbing on to the tail of the one she loves and she should be the only one doing that.

"Latias, let go of his tail!" Palkia yelled out.

Dialga turned around to Latias and shook his head no; motioning her not to let go of him. He then turned to Palkia and whispered "Palkia, hush!"

He then turned to Latios, who was still scowling at him, waiting for him to move out of the way. He looked at the eon Pokemon which fear in his eyes. Inside, he was afraid of Latios, however he wanted to be the one to stand up to him. He wanted to be the one to set things straight in this situation. Palkia is too afraid to stand up to him and Latias is just going to get yelled at and possibly hit again.

"I-I can't…" Dialga stuttered.

"What?" Latios asked in an angry tone.

"I can't move. Sorry," he reiterated.

While the guys were having a stare off, Palkia glanced over, once again, at Latias clinging to Dialga's tail. She can feel herself tensing up as she double-taked at her and Latios. He was threating the love of her life and depending on how powerful he is, he could hurt Dialga. The reason was simply this. It was Latias. Her refusing to do what her brother says is putting Dialga and Palkia in danger. The more she thought about this, the more Palkia got angry as she was shaking. She did not want this little girl to be the reason why she or her love got hurt.

So as she looked straight at Latias, she got the chance to run over to her and jump on her. Palkia wrapped one arm around Latias' neck as she tried with all of her might to pull her towards Latios. However, Latias wasn't giving up without a fight. She struggled to get out of Palkia's grip. She tired pushing her, hitting her and biting her arm to pry her off. She struggled with all of her might to get Palkia's arm off of her neck. Dialga couldn't believe what was happening. How could Palkia attack a girl who was not only smaller than her but trying to hide from her brother?

"Palkia, what do you think you're doing?" Dialga yelled in an angry tone.

"I'm giving her back to Latios. Consider this the only way to save ourselves since you didn't want to go through my portal," Palkia replied as she was struggling to keep Latias in place.

"But, I don't WANT to go with him!" Latias screamed as she hit Palkia repeatedly.

"But you have to! You are putting us in danger!" Palkia yelled.

"Leave me alone!"

At this point, Palkia has Latias in a chokehold and was trying to drag her to Latios. While Latias was trying to bite Palkia on her forearm. She managed to get an opening on her arm and started to bite it really hard. Hard to the point where Palkia screamed at the top of her lungs. She loosened her grip on Latias' neck as she tried to rub her arm to soothe the pain. For Latias, this was her chance. Palkia wasn't holding onto her neck anymore so she saw this as an opportunity to get her. As she closed her eyes, Latias begin to charge toward her with both hands out in front of her. Then at a spit second, she shoved Palkia right into the sand, causing her to not only fall but to slide about five inches from where Latias was floating.


End file.
